User talk:Guy22
Something I want to know is why this page became a debate between the old wiki and the new wiki. HAY LOL HAY. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk HAY LOL WATS UP. Guy22 THE SKY! IT RHYMES WITH GUY! OLOLOLOL — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk YAY GUY!!! ATP What if I accidentally put "I prefer to be called Gay"? Lol. Guy22 THEN THERE WOULD BE MUCH LOLS! AND CHECK MY SANDBOX!!!! — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk hey Guy hey Guy u rarely talk with other users? how come? I dunno, really. It's because he has a life. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk well start talking with other users n dont be like users such as epic metal whos is always not online — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk Okay... What ATP means to say is, get Steam so you can join his little Madness Wiki group, lolk. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk actually MKWRX is admin now in my group, so its his group — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk I do have steam, I'll join your little group tomorrow, it's late where I live. NO FUCKING WAI! =O Dude, your only 12? I thought you were 15! Actually, you did say you were 14 at teh old wiki, you lied. Liar. =P —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk What made you think I was 15? Umm, you kinda stated it on teh old wiki, and I've never met such a 12 year old with exceptional grammar skills. ATP needs a few lessons from you. =P —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I don't remember saying that... How old do you think I am? Give me an honest answer, I want to be surprised. PSYCHOFYRE 13? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk lol? Am I the only person over 18 in this wiki? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] Yup. So basically, you're communicating with 6th-9th graders, all this time too. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk xD 13? Close, but, no. Anyone else wanna guess? PSYCHOFYRE 14? Nope :D PSYCHOFYRE 60? =P —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk FAIL...No. I'll tell you if you make me a sysop :D PSYCHOFYRE no u. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk At least a vote? PSYCHOFYRE no u. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk It's never funny unless someone knows what you are saying, Benshi. PSYCHOFYRE ................no u. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk 12? 15? 40? —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk ^lol. Sysop Hay, pretty soon there's gonna be an election, and I need to ask you: Do you want to run in the election for sysop? Leave a message on this page here if your interested. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin/Sysop]] [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I don't see why not. Even though it's unlikely I'll get it, I signed up. More likely than me, you've been here longer, and therefore probably have more people who know and will vote for you. PSYCHOFYRE Pretty Noble of you to vote for Aggregation... then again, you never really wanted to be a sysop. If it where me I'd have 3 sysops and just retire myself but its Zilcho's call, not mine. —''' [[Administrators|'''Admin]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [ Talk | | ] I just voted for who I think would be the best sysop. hi Guy hi ATP P.S. i forgot how to make colored sig can you show me? I don't know how to either. Hey Good to have you back, I guess. I thought you hated the wiki from what I remember. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] [' [[User_talk:MKWRX|'Talk]] |''' '''| ]' I just hated the other wiki. Hey Hey man, I am new and hopefully going to be a long term user of the wiki so thought i would introduce myself. None of the other users are avaible to get into contact so i thought I would give you a heads up. Tom 'Sup. Info This is Engineer, hopefully you'd remember me, I kinda forgot most of the wiki shit. Anyway, Is there another Madness Combat wiki, other than this one? One with all the original users, such as Chris9086 (Chris Breden) and JR (Robert), it is very important that I contact them through a wiki. Respond as quick as you can, thanks. Mr Engineer No, not that I know of. This is the only Madness wiki. Either way, those guys quit the madness wikis forever, you wont find them in any madness wiki from now on, even if the old one comes back. Can't you just contact them through NG? '— [[Administrators|'Director']] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] There is a small predicament with contacting Robert through Newgrounds for me due to his numerous ammounts of accounts. Thanks for the help. Mr Engineer Okay, what's this ALL about. I know it revolves around Madness Combat, but what is the main objective. —unsigned comment by CheyTech, please sign it next time. This what, wiki or talk page? Whichever, the main objective is to retrieve the package without being detected by the enemy. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] CheyTech 21:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Im very new here, i just want to know what this site is all about, i know it revolves around Madness Combat but i just want to know what the main reason for this site is.CheyTech 21:58, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Indeed most 13 year olds are idiots. But you're doing a god job. (I'm 13 too by the way.) Sup Hello Hello, you seem like the probably the only non-hostile/angry person on this wiki, judging by the other users' talk pages. I'm new here and am mostly doing cleanup and adding links and stuff like that, but what can I do to help out? You also seem like the most active and one of the important members, so that's why I'm asking. Thanks! Frank-West 23:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Heyyy, I'm not hostile. Well, not on purpose at least. I'm mostly hostile to Benshi, but that's only cause it's the only language he knows and speaks. But yeah, I do get a bit crazy at times and I am sorry for coming off as angry. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] : Okay, I'll check those out. And MKWRX, I'm sorry for making an unfair assumption. I just don't want to run into trouble with some of the more "unsavory" users, and I was trying to be careful with who I spoke to. Frank-West 00:14, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Don't sweat it. We're all people here, I wouldn't let any user here get unsavory with ya. —''' [[Administrators|'''Director]] [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]] Lol. I didn't notice I had to sign it, lol. I'm used to Newgrounds etc.. Bodvik 21:20, June 4, 2010 (UTC)